warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Drifting Steadily
Chapter One Adreniline. Fright Fun.... "I, OW, quit it, Foxkit, she's going to hear you!" The shadows shifted mysteriously as two small figures ran scrufledly away. The gray tabby kept looking back, the russet one's eyes shifting paranoididly. Uh oh... please... Starclan save us.... "Please, Foxkit, shut up, Brightkit'll find us," Driftkit begged his brother. Then he shreiked with surprise. "Found ya," mewed Brightkit, popping up out of no where. Foxkit hissed and stepped backward, into Frostkit. They tumbled together in a bundle of fur. Brightkit giggled mischiviously. "I win," she said, eyes shining. OK. Back up. Hey there! I'm Driftkit! And this-''' "Brightkit, you cheated!" Foxkit whined as Frostkit, Brightkit's friend, shook dirt out of her pelt annoyedly. "How?" she asked, puzzled. Foxkit growled. "Don't you act innocent..." Brightkit rolled her eyes. "I cheated by being good?" "Yes..." Foxkit admitted. Driftkit sighed. "Kits, do keep it down," Flightstream added from afar. "She never tells us TO keep it down... just do. Don't we need discipline," Brightkit murmered. "Fine," Stripestorm overheard. Brightkit bristled in surprise. "Shut up, kits." Driftkit rolled his eyes. '''-is my family... not much, eh? Brightkit... she's the smartest in our family... lofty, too, I might add. Almost a leader. But hey;I'M the leader in these mousebrains of siblings.... Foxkit, he's goofy, IQ the number of MOUSEDUNG, a player... my best friend. I guess he's hitting on Frostkit- Brightkit's friend. Flightstream, she's our mother. Hopeless... Stripestorm, he's our father. Easy to see where Brightkit got her brains. He might have been successful if... well.. Stripestorm didn't have the best mentor... he turned out to be a psycomaniac and busted Dad's spine. Now he's empty and done for. Well, that's my family in a nutshell. MOVIN' ON! Chapter Two "Foxkit, take a look at the size of that mouse..." Driftkit sighed. Foxkit twitched his whiskers, eyes wide. "I hope you don't mean Mousepaw," he said, clearly shocked. Driftkit choked on laughter. "No, Foxkit, you pervert," Driftkit explained. "The prey..." "Mousepaw's your prey? Gross!" Driftkit gave up. Brightkit's swirled silver and white pelt flashed nearby. Driftkit nudged his brother, who was still trying to figure out what Driftkit had meant, with the mouse. He eyed the gray tabby fur next to her's. "Brightkit's flirting with Owlpaw again," Driftkit reported. Foxkit then looked at him and pondered, "Should we really be butting in her business like this," Foxkit asked reluctantly. Driftkit paused. "Yes. Let's ruin it for her." This time, Foxkit didn't hesitate. "Right on! You know me well, brother." Snickering, the two toms then sneaked after Brightkit and Owlpaw. -_-_-_-_-_-_ "Cass, where's mom?" Stacy asked her sister. She shifted her clothes- it was baggy, and she disliked it. Why did they have to wear that, anyway? It was just camp... Cassidy shrugged. "Beats me. But hey! Wait," she ordered Stacy. Cass got up from her seat and handed her sister the lighter. "Don't forget this," she said. -_-_-_-_-_-_ "Hey Brightkit, look's like Blossompaw got into quiet a pickle here," Owlpaw sniffed. Brightkit stopped her sniffing of the cactus plants and padded over to him. "Poor Blossompaw," Brightkit said, wincing as she saw the blood by the fur. Seemed like Blossompaw snagged herself on one of the cacti, by the judge of the scene. Owlpaw thought the same. "Detectives on the go?" he offered. "You bet!" shouted the two toms from behind. Brightkit hissed and Owlpaw bristled in fury as Foxkit and Driftkit showed themselves. "By the same of Starclan, PLEASE stop stalking us!" Brightkit mewed, not shrilly, but with exasperation. "But looks like they did a good job with the scent masker," Owlpaw mewed. "They smell like mousedung... hang on. You guys always smell like mousedung. Can't believe we didn't smell you guys," he sighed. Foxkit giggled, "It was my idea." Brightkit couldn't believe what she was hearing. Owlpaw was terribly annoyed. And Driftkit was proud. Chapter Three "Why you little..." Brightkit's threat was stopped, luckily, by Buzzardstorm "Those little spies creeping you two again?" he asked, slinking from a place where he was napping. Brightkit nodded enthusiastically, and Owlpaw said, "Yup. Like always." Buzzardstorm turned his muscular golden head to Foxkit and Driftkit. "Leave your sister alone from now on, or you'll get a whoopin'. Now go run along, I think Fernfoot has a new story for you in the elder's den." "Ooh! Stories!" Foxkit ran off, and Driftkit sighed. He was never going to mature. But it did seem like fun... "Bye, Brightkit! Have fun nuzzling Owlkit," he laughed, running after the russet kitten. Brightkit boiled under her swirled fur. And Buzzardstorm's scoff was worth her expression, and Owlpaw's too. Driftkit didn't know why, but he loved messing with his sister. Foxkit asked him that same question just yesterday. "I don't know," he had replied. "I guess it's just in our blood." "Cool," Foxkit had then mumbled. "I love blood. It let's us live and stuff." Yup. Foxkit wasn't the brightest alright. Driftkit skidded to a stop by the elder's den, where Foxkit already had entered. "Tell me a story!" he heard his brother call. Driftkit then padded in. "Tell US a story. Please," he added, to Fernfoot's very amused look. She purred rustily. "Alright, youn'uns, I suppose my dearly son told you I had another tale up my *sleeve (? cats)*" her voice was raspy and warm. Driftkit wriggled excitedly. "Buzzardstorm's your kit?" Foxkit asked, eyes wide. "Oh, yes! And the troubles he caused his mentor- Toadstar!" Fernfoot said. Driftkit gaped. "Tell us more. Please," he said.